


After All That

by junwtfhoe



Series: a series of afters [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bad Ending, Crying, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Milkshakes, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junwtfhoe/pseuds/junwtfhoe
Summary: The conclusion to the series of afters. Are you ready?





	After All That

**_15:13 – kim jinhwan_ **

_hey. meet me in the toilet in 5_

_the usual toilet_

_the one near the lecture hall_

**_15:14 – koo junhoe_ **

_why so sudden_

**_15:14 – kim jinhwan_ **

_i just need a little bit of help. please?_

_i need a quickie_

**_15:15 – koo junhoe_ **

_oof_

_are you prepping yourself rn?_

**_15:18 – kim jinhwan_ **

_yeaj_

_faster please_

**_15:19 – koo junhoe_ **

_will you take me to coffee later?_

_like you always do?_

**_15:21 – kim jinhwan_ **

_i_

_ofciurs_

 

Junhoe inhales. Typos always meant that the older was already touching himself. Even with only the knowledge that Jinhwan was probably having his fingers wrapped around his own cock is enough to send shivers down Junhoe’s spine. He exhales, bracing himself for the ecstasy he would soon experience. Clutching the rectangular electronical device in his hand, Junhoe chuckles, excited about the predicament he will end up in a few minutes.

 

Smiling, Junhoe thinks of the memory from weeks ago, still fresh in his mind.

 

A few days after Jinhwan’s visit to his dormroom, Junhoe had finally found Jinhwan’s shirt and so, with the immense responsibility he had felt, he decides to return the shirt. With such difficulty of following the directions that Donghyuk had given him, the younger finally reaches his destination. Before he could even knock the door, he hears a shout from inside the room. Worried, Junhoe frantically knocks the door and tries to twist the doorknob.

 

 _“Oh god what now?”_ Junhoe hears an annoyed voice that belongs to none other than Jinhwan speaks as the door swings open.

 

 _“Are you okay?”_ he asks the older.

 

 _“No,”_ Jinhwan deadpans, then he continues, _“I just stubbed on my feet when I was rushing to get the door.”_

 

 _“Ouch, sorry,”_ Junhoe’s expression contorts as he imagines Jinhwan’s pain. Pulling the brown shirt draped over his shoulder, he hands it to the older. _“Here. I’ll be quick. Like I said, I will return this shirt to you.”_

 

 _“Oh,”_ the older looks at him. He then bows slightly after taking the shirt from Junhoe’s hands, showing his gratitude to the younger, _“Thanks. I still have your shirt so let me take that first.”_

 

 _“Stupid. You’re wearing it right now.”_ Junhoe mutters. Grabbing Jinhwan’s shoulder, Junhoe stops the older from getting back into the room. _“You think I didn’t notice that you were wearing the shirt?”_

 

 _“Hmm, I didn’t even know that I was wearing it?”_ the older looks down, genuinely confused.

 

Chuckling, the younger pulls the older closer, wrapping his arms around him. Nuzzling his nose onto Jinhwan’s ear, the younger whispers as a smirk blooms on his face, _“Then let me take it off for you.”_

 

And so, the two find themselves in a familiar predicament; one beneath the other, writhing in pleasure. How funny it is for the cause of the whole situation was a mere black shirt.

 

Only after the two were done with their business, the question comes, “ _Why don’t we do this again? Regularly?”_

 

Junhoe knew that the older was referring to them fucking.

_“What?”_ Junhoe questioned, _“Wasn’t you the one who wanted nothing to do with me?_ _Who was the one who went out of the café without a word?_ _”_

_“Shut up._ _I really_ _need to let out some steam.”_ Jinhwan had said, nuzzling onto Junhoe’s bare chest. _“_ _Don't you need to do that too_ _?”_

_“Are you suggesting that we fuck each other for fun?”_ the younger had asked, his brows raised in amusement.

 

He never expected that Kim Jinhwan would initiate this kind of relationship. The older didn’t look like somebody who would. Of course, the one who had initiated their intercourse was Jinhwan with the unexpected kiss that he had given Junhoe, yet to the younger, the older seemed like somebody who liked to keep things strict when it comes to sex. That was how Junhoe perceived the older. He actually expected that he himself would be the one who would initiate the ‘relationship’ since it seems like he felt like he would soon lose his own sense of control, yet Jinhwan beaten him to it. It did not even take a long time until he found himself going back to the older’s arms. Snapping back to reality, Junhoe chuckles, and picks up all his things as he finally makes his way to the said toilet.

He smiles, thinking, _What will I get myself into this time?_

 

∞

 

Arriving to the said toilet, Junhoe shrugs his backpack off and sets it on top of the sink counter, stretching his neck as he whistles. Thank the heavens, the toilet was empty. Turning to face the mirror, Junhoe turns the tap open and starts washing his hands as an attempt to wash off of his pre-sex anxiety and nervousness.

 

In a split second, he was reminded of his first meeting with Jinhwan. Seeing the toilet cubicles reminded him of the toilets at the café he works at and he did realise that both of them were not the friendliest of people towards each other initially. Heck, Junhoe even tried to kick Jinhwan out of the café for overstaying his welcome. All the blame was to be put on the damned porn video Kim Jinhwan had accidentally clicked while they were having an argument. That day, the expectation of the further happenings was never in Junhoe’s mind yet here he is, about to have another session of _blowing off steam_. To say the least, the turns of events in their relationship have been interesting.

 

Retracting his hands from under the running water, Junhoe then turns off the tap and wipes his hands with some tissues. Picking up his backpack, he saunters towards the leftmost cubicle; the last cubicle. Scanning the door, he breathes out and raises his hand up to knock but before he could even do so, the door swings open to reveal a red faced and slightly angry Kim Jinhwan.

 

“What took you so long?” he snapped, running his hand through his hair, his brow raised up in annoyance.

 

“It took me 5 minutes to walk here. What are talking about, Kim Jinhwan?” Junhoe tilts his head in amusement, smiling at the angry male. “Sorry if you felt like it was too long.”

 

Sighing, Jinwhan raises his arms and drapes them around the younger’s neck, peppering Junhoe’s jaw with chaste kisses, his lips touching the younger’s skin briefly. “It definitely was. I nearly got tired of waiting.”

 

“Aww. So the great Kim Jinhwan missed me?” the younger teasingly smiled, encircling Jinhwan’s waist with his arms as he lowered himself to touch his nose with the older’s. “You should be more honest, hyung.”

 

The older feels his cheeks redden from the younger’s action. Glaring into Junhoe’s eyes, Jinhwan repositions his hands from behind Junhoe’s neck to the collar of his shirt, grabbing it as Jinhwan pulls him close and smashes their lips together for a second before saying, “Shut up and kiss me you tall motherfucker.”

 

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Junhoe says, pulling away from the older as he places his backpack on the closed toilet seat above Jinhwan’s. He then goes back to Jinhwan and pushes the older against the wall, trapping the older by placing his arms at both sides of Jinhwan’s head, his voice soft as he says, “I’m really sorry to keep you waiting. Let me treat you to coffee later, or maybe a milkshake?”

 

Looking back into Junhoe’s eyes, Jinhwan’s face breaks out in a smile and he nods, “Milkshake it is. You’re paying, aren’t you?”

 

“I did say I’ll treat you!” Junhoe retorts, smiling back at the older.

 

These kinds of moments are the ones that confuse Junhoe; both of them smiling at each other and discussing their next hangout location while simultaneously teasing each other. Plus, they got close so quick. It feels almost too affectionate for two people whose relationship is built upon sex.

 

“Thank you.” Jinhwan says, slowly raising his hand to caress the younger’s cheek. “Now kiss me.”

 

“With pleasure,” the younger replies, lowering himself so he could capture the older’s lips on his.

 

The two start kissing, plunging their tongues into each other’s mouths; dancing gracefully in a searing performance of lust. Jinhwan places both his hands behind Junhoe’s neck, pulling himself closer to the younger as he continued exploring the other’s mouth. Removing his hands from the wall, Junhoe lets his hands snake down the older’s abdomen and fiddles with the button of Jinhwan’s jeans.

 

“Fuck, close the door first you dummy.” Jinhwan scolds the younger, immediately breaking their kiss.

 

The younger’s eyes widen, turning his head to find that he had not closed the door of the cubicle, “Shit, I didn’t realise that.”

 

Quickly, the younger pushes the door close and locks it up, getting his hands back onto the older’s body immediately. Receiving a look of disapproval from the older, Junhoe shrugs and continues unbuttoning Jinhwan’s jeans, sliding it only midway down the older’s thighs.

 

Biting his lower lip, Jinhwan feasts his eyes upon the younger’s face; his lazy eyes, half-lidded and looking a little sleepy, the wet tongue darting over his lower lips, the sweat trickling down his temple… Jinhwan loves it. Since the start of their relationship, there has never been a day where he was unsatisfied with Junhoe. With a corner of his mouth raising, the older murmurs, “God, let me kiss you.”

 

“Shh, why don’t you let me do the work this time?” the younger retorts.

 

Shrugging, the older smiles and says, “Okay then.”

 

The older doesn’t even notice that Junhoe has already unbuttoned his own pants.

 

Once again wrapping his arms around the younger’s chest, Jinhwan touches his lips with Junhoes’s. The two try to be as quiet as possible since being in a public toilet made the risk of them being found extremely high.

 

“Turn around,” Junhoe whispers, careful not to make any unnecessary loud sounds. Tenderly placing his hands on Jinhwan’s shoulders, Junhoe guides the older and turns his body around so his backside would face him.

 

Pulling the back of Jinhwan’s shirt up, Junhoe starts placing kisses on the milky skin of the older, tenderly grazing his lips against Jinhwan's back. Sliding his hand on Jinhwan’s arm, Junhoe takes his hand, and puts his palm against the cold and tiled wall, his own hand above the older’s hand as his other hand firmly grips the older’s other shoulder. Moving upwards, Junhoe then pulls Jinhwan's shirt down and touches his lips against the soft skin on Jinhwan’s neck instead, occasionally sucking on the skin and causing blotches of red to slowly bloom.

 

Inhaling slowly, Jinhwan closes his eyes and tilts his head to allow Junhoe kiss a bigger area of his neck. The older feels his stomach flipping; he loves this kind of contact from the younger especially when they get as touchy as this.

 

This has been their development since a month ago, from the raw and intense fucking to more gentle and mellow, foreplay focused intercourses. Truly, they have been each other’s escapes.

 

Moving his hand down from Jinhwan’s shoulder to his chest, his abdomen, and finally the waistband of his boxers, the younger slips his hand under the fabric and encircles his hand around the girth of the older, bringing the older to release a slow exhale. Still kissing the older’s neck; Junhoe touches the tip of Jinhwan’s cock with his thumb, teasing the older by rubbing it gently and at an excruciatingly slow pace.

 

“J-Junhoe,” the older breathes out, placing his own hand on the younger’s.

 

“Are you ready?” the younger asks, rubbing onto the tip of Jinhwan’s cock.

 

Humming in agreement, Jinhwan nods his head and encircles his hand around Junhoe’s wrist, mumbling, “I’m ready.”

 

Unzipping his jeans, Junhoe slips his hand under his boxers, pulling out his already hard shaft, and starts teasing the backside of the older. Quickly, he pulls the metallic foil package and rips it, putting the condom onto his cock. Touching the tip of his cock against the entrance of the older, Junhoe whispers sweet mumbles onto the older’s ear, causing Jinhwan to chuckle from the warm breath of the younger against the skin on his neck. Holding Jinhwan’s shoulder, Junhoe kisses the skin under the older’s ear. The younger’s hand then reaches his own backpack and takes out a small bottle of lube from inside the water bottle compartment. Hastily opening the bottle, he then drizzles the contents onto his cock.

 

“I’m going in,” Junhoe whispers, already aligning his shaft to the older’s entrance, and with a vigorous push, his cock is now fully inside the older.

 

Jinhwan braced the impact by putting his palm against the tiled wall, biting his lower lip as he suppresses all the moans threatening to come out. The younger, on the other hand, smacks his lips together from the warmth surrounding his cock.

 

“Can I move?” the younger asks, thirsting to let him loose inside of the older once again. The subtle nod from the older gives him confirmation, and so he starts. Pulling the older a little further from the tiled wall, Junhoe holds Jinhwan’s hips firmly with both of his hands and with a steady pace, the younger thrusts inside Jinhwan, his voice suppressed as he bites his lower lip. They had to be immensely quiet. After all, they were in the campus grounds; they could be brought to the dean to be punished for indecency.

 

Both the students made no sound, yet the slick noises of Junhoe’s cock sliding into the older’s asshole and the sound of skin slapping onto skin was betraying to reveal the nature of their activity to the others.

 

Finally, a steady round of thrusts, Junhoe finds the sweet, _sweet_ spot that the older had yearned to be hit. Jutting his hips, the older kept on biting his lips as he released an inward growl. Increasing his pace, Junhoe continues thrusting into Jinhwan, hitting the bundle of nerves over and over again.

 

The sensations the two have been feeling had built up to this moment as the knots inside their bodies become undone, causing Junhoe to spill the white liquid into the rubber over his cock. The older, too, releases, trickling down his still hardened cock which over time became limp after his long awaited release.

 

Mind still clouded by the post-sex euphoria, Jinhwan mumbles, incomprehensible to Junhoe.

 

“What?”

 

The older laughs, proceeded by a moan as he feels the younger still inside him. Shaking his head, the older finally says, “Let’s get milkshake.”

 

∞

 

With the straw between his lips, Junhoe sucks his mango milkshake and then gulps it.

 

Admittedly, this was unusual from his standard orders of coffee. Mango milkshake was somewhat too sweet for his liking but seeing the older enjoying his strawberry milkshake with extra whipping cream makes Junhoe enjoy his drink more. He knew that he was the one who suggested going for milkshake but it was only because the older had gushed to him about the opening of the milkshake house the other day.

 

“That strawberry milkshake looks like your hair.” Junhoe says, taking another gulp of his milkshake.

 

“Hmm?” Jinhwan hums, then as if he just realised something, the older pulls the straw off his mouth and says, “Oh yeah! I just dyed my hair pink. How is it?”

 

“It’s pretty,” Junhoe says, smiling at Jinhwan.

 

_Really pretty. Just like how you are really handsome._

 

“I like it,” Junhoe says again, brushing off his thought. “Can I touch your hair? It looks like candy floss.”

 

“What?” Jinhwan says, nearly spraying the milkshake out. “You’ve been so awfully soft these days. What happened?”

 

“Nothing!” Junhoe bursts, trying to defend himself. “Okay, maybe I have been binging on more romance movies these days.”

 

“You never asked me to watch them with you,” Jinhwan outwardly mentions, catching Junhoe off guard.

 

“You never told me that you want to watch them too.” Junhoe fights back.

 

“Let’s go to the movies sometime around this month.” Jinhwan suggests, once again sipping on his milkshake.

 

Tensing up, the younger then quickly finishes his milkshake and tells the older, “No, I’m busy this month. Sorry.”

 

“Well too bad, there’s that new movie-“

 

Before Jinhwan could finish his sentence, Junhoe cuts him off.

 

“I said I’m busy. Sorry.”

 

Picking up his things, Junhoe then pays for their drinks and tells Jinhwan that he needs to go.

 

And so the older was left alone, wondering what he had done wrong.

 

You might wonder why Junhoe was acting so cold towards Jinhwan suddenly, right after the older mentioned about going to the movies. In truth, the younger was only trying to protect himself; he was trying to protect his feelings from being crushed.

 

The feelings of longing had lodged themselves inside Junhoe’s heart for the older. He knew that he was not supposed to harbour such feelings for Jinhwan due to the nature of their relationship. Their weekly routine of seeing each other sometimes even without fucking was not helping the confusion he had over his feelings for the older.

 

Jinhwan had frequently brought Junhoe on these date-esque outings such as café dates and restaurant lunch dates, even study dates in the middle of the night (which end up to have no studying at all, if you get what I mean) all in the span of a few weeks. They hit it off. And obviously, these only made Junhoe's feelings for Jinhwan grew.

 

Walking back to the campus grounds, Junhoe sighed. He could not accept the fact that a few minutes ago, he had his eyes locked onto the pink lips of the older, pouted as the older sips his milkshake through the straw. If their relationship was really based on sex, he would have been thinking about the older’s mouth sucking his cock yet all the younger could think of was softly touching those lips with his own.

 

∞

 

More time has passed. It has been over a month now since Junhoe and Jinhwan had their fateful meeting on that night in the café. They have definitely grown closer now and somehow, from the looks of it, they’ve become more than mere friends.

 

However, have they?

 

No. Never.

 

The relationship between them was solely based on sex, one going to the other only for pleasure. Once a week, one of them would head towards the other’s dormroom supposedly to _hang out_ yet sometimes they do end up not fucking each other and instead Jinhwan and Junhoe would just talk the night away. Undeniably, their relationship had confused a lot of friends. Heck, their relationship even confused their own selves. There was a silent _friends-with-benefits_ agreement between the two yet the after-sex cuddles always got under Junhoe’s skin.

 

_Why does he have to be so great to cuddle with?_

 

Not to mention all the meetups they have been having for no reason. Junhoe had asked the older why does he choose to get drinks or food with him yet his question was only replied by an ‘ _I just like your company’._

 

 _"What are we?"_ Jinhwan remembers Junhoe asking him as he was tracing circles onto the younger’s bare chest, stuck in each other’s arms, momentarily stopping right after the question was asked. In an instant, the older felt as if all the words were taken out of his mouth and for a few seconds, Junhoe’s only company was silence.

 

 _"I don’t know."_ Jinhwan had croaked out pathetically, his answer totally anticlimactic.

 

During that specific moment, everything was enveloped by unneeded silence, which, could have brought a thousand meanings.

_"I-I… I have to go."_ Junhoe had said after Jinhwan’s disappointing response. Without even caring to say goodbye, the younger left Jinhwan’s room. The younger did not even bother to wear his clothes properly. As if to mock Jinhwan, thunder roared in the distance alongside the sound of the door slamming. Oh, how cruel these turn of events are. A few seconds ago, the younger had him in his arms, conversing about their ideas of life and music yet suddenly, Jinhwan was only left with the presence of the gust of loneliness the younger had left him with.

 

∞

 

Junhoe remembers the sudden coldness he had felt when the older admits that he does not know what their relationship actually was. He never expected himself to be intensely affected by those three words.

 

_I don’t know._

 

Those three words burned in the back of Junhoe’s mind. How can Jinhwan still be unsure of their relationship? It has been a month for fuck’s sake, and _he_ needs a confirmation. For the month, he had been waiting for the exact moment to ask the question. If he were knowledgeable about the events that would happen right after he asked Jinhwan before they even occured, he would never have asked.

 

 _I am a fool._ Junhoe thinks. He was always too fast to fall. The moment he felt an attachment towards Jinhwan, he knew he was thoroughly fucked. He unquestionably knew. It was an impending heartbreak from the start. A relationship that was based on sex was never going to go anywhere. Curse his confusion. He should have drawn a clear line the moment their intercourse was ended.

 

It’s not his fault that he was walking in the rain, soaked to his bones as he tries to walk back to his dormroom. The rain fell too fucking unexpectedly and it is the university’s goddamn fault that his dorm and Jinhwan’s were too far away from each other.

 

“Great.” Junhoe muttered, his vision slightly obscured by the rain wetting his eyelashes. He was barely even halfway to his dorm room. “Really. This was the last thing I needed from the sky. Fuck the sky.”

 

“Junhoe!” the younger hears an all too familiar voice calling him. Looking over his shoulder, Junhoe sees a familiar figure under an umbrella walking towards him. Squinting, Junhoe tries to confirm whether he was correct and yes he is. The person was none other than Kim Jinhwan.

 

“You could get sick!” Jinhwan shouts, his voice reaching Junhoe even with the spattering sound of raindrops. Once again, the older calls out, “Koo Junhoe! Stop!”

 

“Fine, I’m not going anywhere.” Junhoe shouts back, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

Finally reaching Junhoe, the older instantly brings the umbrella under the both of them, sheltering Junhoe from the rain.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Jinhwan snaps at him. Junhoe perfectly knows what Jinhwan was referencing to and he, brazenly, looks back into Jinhwan’s eyes.

 

“Well, you tell me.” Junhoe snaps back, rolling his eyes towards the older.

 

“Are we seriously going to fight like this?” Jinhwan scoffs, baffled at the unbelievable behaviour of the younger. “Under the pouring rain?”

 

“I didn’t ask you to come to me with an umbrella.” Junhoe replies, his brows furrowing in annoyance.

 

“Fucking seriously, Koo Junhoe.” The older sighs in defeat. He shakes his head, trying to not jab Junhoe in the face with all his might. Something must have irked the younger so much and he feels that he knows the reason. “I was worried. There was thunder when you slammed the door and less than a few seconds later, rain was already falling. Who wouldn’t be worried? And why the fuck are you mad? What’s your problem?”

 

“Fuck off.” The younger mumbled, inaudible to the older. “Just stop. Let’s stop all this.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“All the fucking. All the meetups. All the after-sex cuddles. Everything.”

 

“But why-“

 

Jinhwan was cut off as Junhoe snapped at him once again.

 

“Do you know how much you’re confusing me right now?” Junhoe says, his eyes already watering. “Do you know how much I want all this to be real? Do you know how much I want you to have feelings for me too?”

 

“What?” Jinhwan asks him, tilting his head in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

 

“It’s been a month and everything has been confusing me.” Junhoe says, smiling woefully. “Everything that we do… aren’t they actually meant to be done by people in a relationship? I might sound like a needy person right now but fuck, the things we do? They make me happy-“

 

As Junhoe rambles, Jinhwan cuts him off by saying, “It’s great if you’re happy! At least we’re doing this with emotions-“

 

“Listen, don’t you cut me off just yet,” Junhoe snaps, cutting Jinhwan’s words in turn. He then continues, “The time we spend together makes me happy. I don’t know why but I feel whole when I’m with you. I know we bicker a lot but I feel this mutual understanding between us. You get me. I get you. Do you know how excited I feel when I realised that? Do you know that?”

 

After listening to the younger, Jinhwan could only stare at him as he is unable to give any response to all the words that Junhoe had poured out from his mouth. Nobody said anything; the only sound accompanying them was the sound of rain splashing against the cement and umbrella above them.

 

“Well, of course you don’t know.” Junhoe deadpans. “All you think about is me is how my cock feels inside you. Isn’t that true?”

 

“Koo Junhoe-“ Jinhwan raises his voice, his brows furrowing as his eyes become filled with anger.

 

“Admit it. You don’t care.” Junhoe says, his voice breaking. “You just wanted me for my body. Wasn’t that it?”

 

“Oh God why are you so dense.” Jinhwan says, throwing the umbrella away and pulling Junhoe by the collar, colliding the lips of the younger with his own.

 

The rain engulfs the two, drenching them as they are lost in their own world though the deep yet desperate kiss that they were sharing. Finally pulling away, Jinhwan keeps his fists balled around the collar of Junhoe’s shirt.

 

“Are you a moron or something? If I only wanted you for your body, I would have never asked you to meet if we weren’t gonna fuck that day and I would never hang out with you alone.” Jinhwan continued, shaking the younger’s body.

 

Little did Junhoe know, the older himself was also harbouring feelings for the younger. Being the older one between them, Jinhwan had learned how to conceal his feelings better but he, as we can see, was also oblivious towards the feelings Junhoe had for him.

 

“But I-“ Junhoe says, furrowing his brows at the older in confusion. “I thought you never felt the same way!”

 

"Fuck you, I felt like I was in heaven when we're together, just laughing things off." Jinhwan shakes his head, finally letting go of the younger's collar. “I guess I’m a moron too. I never realised about your feelings.”

 

“Why am I so stupid? Why are we so stupid?” Junhoe asks, laughing at the older and himself, at their ignorance. “And why did you never tell me too? I was hurt when you told me you didn't know what we were.”

 

“Sorry,” the older apologises, letting out a sigh, “But I admit, I really didn't know what we were becoming. I was confused too and I tried to tell myself that we were only friends-with-benefits.”

 

“I hate you for this.” Junhoe snickers, a corner of his mouth raising. “If we just said the truth to each other we wouldn't end up like this.”

 

“It’s not that easy, dumbass.” Jinhwan says.

 

The two was still standing under the pouring rain with the umbrella overturned and now collecting rainwater too.

 

“Um can we go back to my room and talk about this?” Jinhwan says, realising the situation they were currently in, the rain soaking them to the bones.

 

Picking up the umbrella, Jinhwan once again puts the umbrella over their heads.

 

“That's useless, y’know.” Junhoe comments. “We're already drenched.”

 

“Shut up.” Jinhwan replies to the younger’s witty remark.

 

The two make their way back to Jinhwan's room with renewed excitement for their relationship, the umbrella above them, and their fingers intertwined together.

**Author's Note:**

> so! i finally overcame my writing slump!!! a lot has happened these past months and not all of it has been good. firstly i'm glad to announce that i am now an nctzen and a stay too!!! hence the abundance of pseuds bc i might write about them too hehe c: tmi : i actually wrote the hurt/comfort part before i wrote the smut because i noticed that i have softened up a lot so all those smut... i'll probably cease to write it now! thank you so much to everyone who has supported a series of afters but i am sad to announce that this will be the end of this series! i'm sorry if the ending was not to your liking :D 
> 
> also don't kill me yet bc that ending was quite a cliffhanger. i have another part coming up >:3


End file.
